Dante
Dante is the main protagonist of the Devil May Cry video game series. He previously fought Bayonetta in the 58th episode of Death Battle, Dante VS Bayonetta, He also appeared in an episode of One Minute Melee where he fought Ragna the Bloodedge from BlazBlue. He also appeared in an episode of DBX where he fought Kratos from God of War. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dante vs Akame (Abandoned) * Dante vs. Alucard (Castlevania) * Dante VS Asura * Dante vs Carnage * Dante vs Cloud Strife * Dante VS Dio * Dante vs. EMIYA * Dante vs Ghost Rider * Dante vs Knuckles * Dante Vs Kurumi Tokisaki (By Nier Hitoshura) * Dante VS Ichigo * Dante Vs Lightning * Dante vs Morrigan Aensland * Dante vs Naruto Uzumaki * Dante vs Raiden * Dante vs. Raven * Dante Vs Rias Gremory * Dante vs Ryuko Matoi * Dante VS Sans * Dante VS Sephiroth * Dante VS Shulk (Abandoned) * Dante Vs Son Goku * Dante vs. Sonic * Dante vs. Sora * Dante VS Spawn * Dante vs Vash * Dante vs. War * Dante vs X * Dante vs YoRHa 2B * Dante vs. Zach Sylvr * Flandre Scarlet vs Dante * Guts vs Dante * Hellboy vs. Dante * Hit vs. Dante * Inuyasha vs. Dante * Link vs Dante * Lobo vs Dante (By Eficiente) * Pit vs. Dante * Reimu Hakurei vs Dante * Ryu Hayabusa Vs Dante * Scorpion VS Dante (Abandoned) * Shadow VS Dante * Sol Badguy Vs Dante * Trunks Vs Dante * Wolverine vs. Dante Battles Royale * Capcom Battle Royale * Dante vs. DmC Dante vs. Dante Alighieri * Red-Clad Gunslinger Battle Royale With Vergil * Sans and Papyrus vs Dante and Vergil Completed Fights * [[Bayonetta vs. Dante|'Bayonetta vs. Dante']] (Completed fanon version) * Dante (Devil May Cry) vs. Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry) (Completed) * [[Deathstroke vs Dante|'Deathstroke vs Dante']] (Completed) * Deadpool vs. Dante (Completed) * [[Dante VS Erza Scarlet|'Dante VS Erza Scarlet']] (Completed) * [[Dante vs. Homura Akemi|'Dante vs. Homura Akemi']] (Completed) * [[Kratos VS Dante|'Kratos VS Dante']] (Completed) * [[Dante VS Mega Man|'Dante VS Mega Man']] (Completed) * Jin VS Dante (Completed) * [[Dante VS Ragna the Bloodedge|'Dante VS Ragna the Bloodedge']] (Completed) * Dante vs Ryuko Matoi ' (Completed) * [[Dante vs Tatsumi|'Dante vs Tatsumi]] (Completed) * [[Yusuke Urameshi vs. Dante|'Yusuke Urameshi vs. Dante']] (Completed) * [[Zero vs Dante|'Zero vs Dante']] (Completed) * [[Dante vs Zack Fair|'Dante vs Zack Fair']] (Completed) * Dante vs Doomguy (Completed) * Dante vs Ryuko Matoi (Completed) * Noctis Vs Dante (Completed) * Dante vs YoRHa 2B (Completed) * Dante vs Knuckles (Completed) With Vergil * Dante & Vergil VS Mario & Luigi (Completed) 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 12 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Finn the Human (Adventure Time) * Illidan Stormrage (Warcraft) * Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DXD) * Gene (God Hand) * Human Torch (Marvel) * Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Mao (Disgaea) * Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) * Panty Anarchy (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) * Qrow Branwen (RWBY) * Rokurou Rangetsu (Tales of Berseria) * Wonder Woman (DC Comics) * Smoke (Mortal Kombat) * Juniper Lee History The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda was renowned throughout the world as the demon that turned his back on his own kind and separated the human world from the demon world. After marrying the human Eva, both Vergil and Dante were born. But then shortly after Sparda disappeared, his life and his younger brother's would be forever changed after watching helplessly as their own mother was murdered by demons. Left bitter by the event, Dante took it upon himself to hunt down any and all demons that meant harm to humans. He became a demon hunter for hire, taking on any demonic task as long as it pays, though he has made a few occasions when the fate of the world is at stake. He long despised his demonic heritage, refusing to utilize it, but he has since started to master it. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Half-demon, full awesome * Mercenary, private investigator, and vigilante * Son of Sparda, the Legendary Dark Knight * Perpetually drowning in debt * Lover of red trench coats * Favorite dessert: strawberry sundae Powers & Abilities * Superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability * Healing factor * Teleportation * Expert marksman * Proficiency with any weapon * Devil Trigger ** Transformation which increases all of his attributes Weapons * Rebellion ** Magical claymore-style sword * Ebony & Ivory ** Dual semi-auto pistols * Yamato ** Katana capable of slashing through space itself * Nevan ** Demonic guitar with electric powers * Pandora ** Briefcase which becomes 666 different weapons * Lucifer ** Backpack containing unlimited spike projectiles Feats * Runs fast enough to catch fire due to air friction * Stopped a punch from The Savior with his bare hands * Can be stabbed through the heart or shot in the head and brush it off * Defeated Vergil, his virtual equal * Barely fazed when hit by meteors * Has defeated the Underworld's most fearsome demons Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Age: 18 (DMC3 Manga) 19 (DMC3) 28 (DMC1) 29 (DMCA) 38 (DMC4) 48 (DMC Volume 2) 49 (DMC2) ?? (DMCV) *Height: N/A *Weight: N/A *Youngest Son of Sparda *Half-Human & Half-Demon *Demon Hunter *Loves Pizza and Strawberry Sundaes Close-Range Weapons *Rebellion **Doubled-Edged Claymore **A Memento and Keepsake Given to Dante by Sparda **Is capable of being Thrown like a Boomerang **A Magical Blade that is the Physical Manifestation of Dante's Power **Capable of Whistanding hits from the Yamato **Can have Demonic Energy focused into the Blade to launch Shockwaves *Cerberus **Created from the Cerberus the Ice Guardian **A Triple Nunchaku **Imbued with the Element of Ice ***Can Freeze Opponents and Generate Ice when striking **Can extend to an Incredible Length to latch onto things *Agni & Rudra **Living Demonic Swords made from Agni & Rudra **Dual Scimitar **Agni is imbued with Fire while Ruda is imbued with Wind ***Can imbue the Elements into the Blades to Augment attacks ***Can unleash Waves of Flames and Unleash Tornado or combine the Elements to create Vortexes of Flames **While they can talk, Dante doesn't let them *Nevan **Created from Nevan the Lightning Witch **Takes the form of a Guitar that can turn into a Scythe **Imbued with the Element of Lightning **Can summon Bats imbued with Lightning to Swarm and Attack Enemies **Playing Nevan can unleash bolts of Lightning *Gilgamesh **A Set of Gauntlets, Greaves, Mask, and Back Armor **Made of Demonic Medal that Absorbs Organic Material and Transforms it into Steel **Possess Thrusters that can Empower Dante's Strikes **Have Small Drills mounted on his Arms that extend out during attacks **Has Small Saws mounter on the Greaves that enabled Dante to Cut through enemies during kicks *Lucifer **A Skull-Shaped Backplate with Two Wing-Shaped sheathes **Sheathes spawn countless swords that charged with Demonic Power **Can Hover in Mid-Air and be Launched with Explosive Impact **Swords can be Thrown, Rearranged, or Wielded **Swords will Explode after a Short Period of Time, At Dante's Command, or after More Blades Have been made *Beowulf **Created from Beowulf, the Lightbeast **A Set of Gauntlet and Greaves **Imbued with the Element of Light ***The Light that Beowulf is Imbued with is Sacred Light **Increases Striking Strength of the User and can be charged to deal more damage **Can have the Light focused into Projectiles and Pillars of Light *Vendetta **A Decorative Sword designed to resemble Death's scythe. **Has a Short Range but Compensates with its Raw Damage **Wielded in a Similar Fashion to Rebellion *Alastor **A Living Devil Arm **Created from Alastor the Thunder Devil Arm **Grants Dante Lightning Speed and Aerial Capabilities **Imbued with the Element of Lightning **When in his Devil Trigger Form; Enables Dante to fire Bolts of Lightning **Wielded in a Similar Fashion to Rebellion *Ifrit **A Living Devil Arm **Set of Gauntlets **Imbued with Hellfire ***Hellfire is Hotter than Volcanic Lava **Slow and Short Range but deal Powerful Blows **Enhance Strikes with Hellfire **Can fire fireballs of Hellfire from the Gauntlets *Merciless **A Sword with Snakes engraved onto it **Has a long attack range but has Low Damage **Wielded in a Similar Fashion to Rebellion *Sword of Sparda **Force Edge ***The Dormant Form of the Sword of Sparda ***Imbued with Sparda's Power ***A Memento of Sparda **Takes the Form of a Demonic Blade with a Curved Blade made of Flesh and Bone **The True Form of the Force Edge **Can Transform into a Sword, Spear, and Scythe **Causes Dante's Devil Trigger to Resemble Sparda **While in Devil Trigger; Dante fires Fireballs from his Fist **Can Create a Spectral Dragon named "Puff" that Resembles Sparda *Balrog ** Created from Balrog, a Fire Demon and Right-Hand Man of Argosax ** A set of Gauntlets, Greaves & Shoulder Pads ** Imbued with the Element of Fire ** Possess Two Modes called "Kick Mode" and "Blow Mode" *** Kick Mode is a Capoeira like Style that Incorporates Flips and Cartwheels into Kick based Attacks *** Blow Mode is a Boxing like Style that Incorporates Short Dodges ** Has an Ability called "Ignition" that light the Greaves and Gauntlets on Fire empowering the Strikes with Fire *** Ignition activates if Dante continuously punches in Blow Mode or Special Dance in Kick Mode *Cavaliere ** Created from Cavaliere Angelo and the Parts of a Motorcycle ** A Weaponized Demonic Motorcycle ** It can be separated into two buzz-saws or driven for slow but powerful strikes *King Cerberus ** Created from King Cerberus of the Cerberus Clan ** Imbued with Ice, Lightning, and Fire ** Has Three Forms; *** Tripartite Nunchaku (Ice) *** Three-Section Staff (Lightning) *** Bo Staff (Fire) **Can stretch to incredible lengths *Devil Sword Dante ** Created after Dante Merged the Rebellion and Sparda with himself ** Dante's New Primary Weapon ** Shares Dante's Will and Name ** Enables Dante to Create Spectral Swords that can be utilized for both Offense and Defense ** Can be Summoned into his Hand ** Enables Dante to Access his Sin Devil Trigger Form Ranged Weapons *Ebony & Ivory **Semi-Automatic Handguns customized for Dante. **Ivory was customized for Rapid Fire and Fast Draw Times **Ebony was customized for Long-Distance Targeting and Comfort **Can have Demonic Energy focused into them to fire Charged Shots **Can Rapid Fire **Fire Bullets with Magical Power *Coyote-A **A Double-Barrel Shotgun **Customized for use against Demonic Enemies **Fires Buckshot Shells **Hits at any range, but most effective up close **Like Ebony & Ivory can have Demonic Energy Focused into it for Charged Shots **Can be used like a Set of Nunchucks while Firing *Spiral **A Heavy Caliver Rifle **Fires High Penetration-Type Bullets **Can Fire Bullets that Ricochet off Walls striking Enemies Multiple Times *Submachine Guns **Dual Submachine Guns **Heckler & Koch MP5Ks **Possess Incredibly High Firing Rate of Dante's Weapons as well as the Highest Accuracy **Weakest off all Firearms *Missile Launcher **Appears to be an FIM-92 Stinger Missile Launcher **Fires Heat-Seeking Missles **Possess Low Accuracy **Possess Low Firing Speed *Grenadegun **A Grenade Launcher **Utilizes Revolver-Style System to Fire **Fires Exploding Shells of Shrapnel *Artemis **A Demonic Gun **Fires Arrows Embued with Demonic Energy **Can fire Multiple Shots at a Single Target or Multiple Targets **Arrows can stun most Enemies **Can fire a Shot in the form of a Giant Orb **Can Fire Multiple Shots into the air and have them rained down on enemies *Nightmare-b **Demonic Firearm. **Fires Green Lasers that Ricochet of Surfaces **Can be charged for more Powerful Shots **Can fire Several Beams at Once when Charged *Needlegun **A Marine Firearm **Semi-Automatic **Fires Piercing Needles **Can only be Used Underwater *Pandora **Devil Arm with 666 forms. **Dante has only utilized these seven: ***Epidemic ****Pandora Form 013 ****Takes the Form of an Over-an-Under Double Barrel Bow-Rocket Launcher ****Fires Two Rockets that have a Medium-Range ***Hatred ****Pandora Form 124 ****Tripple Barrel Rocket Launcher ****Fires Three Rockets ****Rockets Deal More Damage than Epidemic's ****Rockets Travel Farther than Epidemics ***Revenge ****Pandora Form 398 ****Large Laser Canon ****Pandora's Strongest Form ****Capable of Firing Lasers of Energy ****Can fire a Laser that Travels and Explodes on Contact ***Jealousy ****Pandora Form 262 ****A Six-Barreled Gattling Gun ****Bullets fired by Jealousy can be charged in Devil Trigger ***Argument ****Pandora Form 594 ****A Vehicle-Like Missile Battery ****Can Fire Missiles One-By-One or All at Once ***Grief ****Pandora Form 422 ****A Tri-Bladed Shuriken ****Most Precise and Most Controllable of Pandora's Known Forms ****Functions like a Boomerang ***Omen ****Pandora Form 666 ****Pandora's Final Form ****Unleashes a Blinding Light that Damages all Enemy *Dr. Faust ** A Devil Arm created by Nico ** Takes the Form of a Hat and Scarf ** Utilizes Red Orbs as Ammunition to utilize Special Attacks ** Can throw the Hat Onto Opponents ** Can summon Meteors created from Red Orbs to Bombard Enemies ** Fire Shards of Red Orbs at Opponents Amulet Hearts and Other Equipment *'Quick Heart: '''Is a magic stone containing the heart of a demon beast which enhances the user's ability to run. *'Flame Heart: 'Is a magic stone containing the heart of a fierce flame demon which gives the users attacks the flame attribute. Allows Dante to heal from fire damage. *'Offence Heart: 'Is a magic stone containing the heart of a battle god which enhances the user's attack power. *'Healing Heart: 'Is a magic stone containing the heart of a merciful goddess which, when equipped, enhances the user's regenerative ability. *'Chrono Heart: 'Is a magic stone containing the heart of an old god allows the user to slow time while attacking *'Bangel of Time: 'Stops time. Abilities *Superhuman Strength **Forced the Mouth of Echidna Open from the Inside **Destroyed a Stone Statue by simply Banging his Fist against it and sending a Shockwave through it **Has Overpowered Demons Much Larger than Himself **Can swing Rebellion with enough force to Cut-Through Large Metal Dice **Swung Rebellion hard enough to Create a Large fissure in the Ceiling **Effortlessly smacked away a Demon capable of splitting open a Stone/Brick Wall **Easily sent a Mega Scarecrow away with a Swing of Rebellion launching it into Two Others **Blocked a Punch from the Savior Utilizing Rebellion *Superhuman Stamina **Capable of Fighting for Extended Periods of Time **Casually walks around his Office despite being Impaled by Several Demons **Traversed Temen-Ni-Gru, Mallet Island, and Fortuna fighting Demons Non-Stop *Superhuman Durability **Has been Impaled by Various Demons and Weapons only to Shrug them off **Shot Point-Blank in the head by Lady and got back up annoyed **Punched by Beowulf with enough force to be embedded into the ground only to be fine **Remained Unfazed by a Lady's Motorcycle exploding and being caught in the Explosion **Beaten down rapidly and violently by Nero with the Devil Bringer directly in the head **Survived being Impaled Twice by Mundus and having Multiple Meteors bombard him **Sat down on the Tail of Berial while he was Engulfed in Hellfire and was perfectly fine with only his Jacket being scorched **Was impaled by Alastor and removed the Blade by having it move through and out of him *Superhuman Speed **Capable of Dodging Bullets and Moving Fast enough to cut them in half **Capable of Dodging Rockets fired from Kalina Ann and ride one of them like a Skateboard/Snowboard **Capable of Fighting Vergil who is able to move at Incredible Speeds as well as catch bullets by Spinning the Yamato **Dodges a Shell fired from a Tank **Capable of Dodging Machine Gunfire and Missiles Fired from an Attack Helicopter **Can Dodge a Sound-Based Attack fired from a Demon **Saved Lucifer from an Energy Attack Before it Struck **Can Rapidly Swing Rebellion while Firing Ivory **Ran Down Temen-Ni-Gru with Enough Speed to Reach Atmospheric Re-Entry *Superhuman Agility/Reflexes **Capable of Jumping Extreme Heights **Capable of Balancing himself on one of Kalina Ann's Rockets as it's flying **Capable of Running Up or Along Walls *Superhuman Accuracy **Capable of shooting the Pummel of Rebellion after throwing it while Running down Temen-Ni-Gru **Fired Several Bullets at the Pummel of Yamato with the Bullets stacking Hundreds of Feet away **Capable of Shooting in Two Different Directions without missing his target **Shot Multiple Bullets from a Handgun and Submachine Gun out of the Air with Ebony & Ivory **Landed 3 Lethal Shots on a Demon climbing along a Truck from a Car at a Distance *Telekinesis **Capable of using Telekinesis to stop a Motorcycle in midair before it hits him **Can Utilize it too "Summon" the Rebellion to his hand * Regeneration ** Regenerated from being impaled by Multiple Scythes ** Completely healed from having Alastor going through his Body ** Has Healed from practically all of his Injuries and Beatings that he has received ** Healed having the Yamato cut-through his hand * Demonic Awareness ** Was able to sense a Demon disguised as a Poster ** Capable of sensing a Child hidden in an illusion Devil Forms *Devil Trigger **a Demonic Transformation that Unleashes Dante's Full Demonic Potential **Amplifies Physical and Magical Attributes and Abilities **Grants Dante the Ability to Fly **Increases the Rate of Dante's Regeneration **Increased the Power of Dante's Attacks and Grants him New Abilities *Majin Form **Dante's True Demon Form **Causes Dante to become Invulnerable while in this Form **Greatly Increases Dante's Movement Speed and Physical Strength **Enables Dante to Generate two retractable blades from his forearms **Can shoot Blasts of Monochrome Energy **Can generate flames in the form of Fire Balls *Sin Devil Trigger ** An Enhanced Version of Devil Trigger ** Wields Devil Sword Dante in this Form unleashing its Full Power ** Utilizes the Spectral Swords created by Devil Sword Dante ** Can cause Hellfire to Erupt from the Ground by Striking it with a Punch ** Can Fire Missile like Blasts of Energy from the back of his Wings ** Can Generate a Sphere of Raw Energy for an Explosion *** Can also cause Blasts to Trigger inside Enemies Styles *Quicksilver Style **A Time-Controlling Style **Allows Dante to move at Lighting Quick Speeds **Enables Dante to slow down Time *Royalguard Style **A Style that prioritizes minimizing the Damage of an Enemies Attack and Countering. **Enables Dante to Block Enemy Attacks and Return the damage to the enemy **Dante can take the Energy from Blocking Attacks and use it to Heal himself **Dante can Transform his body into a Seemingly Metallic Shell making him Invulnerable for a Certain Amount of Time **Can Circulate Energy made from Anger into a Ball and Release it *Gunslinger Style **Style in which Dante can master different guns and maximize each gun’s technique. **Disaster Gauge: With Pandora, Dante can store up Disaster Gauge power with Epidemic, Hatred, Revenge & Jealousy while using it up for more deadly force with Argument, Grief & Omen. *Doppelganger Style **A Shadow-Controlling Style that Enables Dante to create a Copy of Himself **The Doppelganger Wields the Devil Arm and Firearm **Uses Devil Trigger energy. *Swordmaster Style **Style in which Dante can master different Close-Range Weapons **Enables Dante to Expand a Devil Arm's Ability and the Maximization of their Elemental power *Trickster Style **A Style that emphasizing Dodging Enemy Attacks through High-Speed Movement **Trickster Style Enables Dante to Dodge Enemy Attacks even while in the air **Let's Dante leap to a Safe Position when Knocked Down **Enables Dante to Run up Walls **Causes Dante to disappear in the Blink of an Eye and Appear above the Enemy Feats *Defeated Various Demons through his Career as a Demon Hunter *With the Sword of Sparda Defeated the Demon King Mundus who is Capable of Creating a Universe *Defeated his Brother Vergil in their Third and Final Duel in the Demon World *Surpassed his Father, the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda *Defeated the Former King of the Demon World, Argosax who was capable of facing Sparda and needed to be Sealed away by him and Protectors of the Arcana Relics *Overpowered Alice while in his Majin Form *Effortlessly Overpowered Nero in their Second Fight upon taking it more seriously *Overpowered and Defeated Abigail, a Demon on Par with Mundus in his Devil Trigger Form *In an Alternate Timeline; Defeated a More Powerful Version of Trish *Defeated Jedah Dohma in his Devil Trigger Form (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) *Was able to deduce that Ultron Sigma was Unable to Utilize the Soul Stone (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) *After Awakening his Sin Devil Trigger and Obtaining the Devil Sword Dante, was capable of Overpowering and Forcing Urizen Back *Defeated and was close to killing Urizen after he had consumed the fruit of the Qliphoth *Fought against Vergil atop the Qliphoth and matched him *While in the Underworld with Vergil, both continuously fight and Dante bests Vergil in a few of them Faults *Dante tends to Hold Back in a Fight unless Necessary *Possesses incredible bad luck. ** Can't seem to meet any nice girls. ** Constantly in debt and has trouble paying it. ** Commonly receives the bill from the work that Lady and Trish do if he works alongside them. *If Dante is Exhausted or Drained then his Regeneration will take Longer *Despite its Power and Durability; Rebellion can be destroyed *Was Overpowered and Defeated Thrice by Urizen in their First Encounter *Was left unconscious for a Month after his first fight with Urizen *No longer has access to the Rebellion or Devil Sword Sparda *Defeated by Vergil a top Temen-Ni-Gru in their First Encounter *Overpowered by Arkham due to being Exhausted in his Second Fight with Vergil *Can underestimate his opponents sometimes **Has led to him getting Overpowered and Beaten Down by Nero in their first Fight and getting knocked out by Abigail *Does not Keep the Devil Arms that he Collects and Will often Sell them when in Debt *Can be Overpowered *Defeated by Vergil in a few of their fights while they are in the Underworld Quotes Dante (Devil May Cry) vs. Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry) *"I'll admit it, you've got a pretty neat gimmick there. But where are you?"'' (Upon being taken into Limbo). *''"I've been in this business for a long time, so how about some professional courtesy, kid?"'' (To DmC Dante before the fight starts). *''"Your toys ain't bad... but they're still just pale copies."'' (To DmC Dante regarding his Rebellion, and Ebony and Ivory). *''"See? Gave you a haircut. You're welcome."'' (To DmC Dante after cutting off a few hairs from his head). *''"You drew first blood, so I guess I'm going to have to start taking this seriously."'' (To DmC Dante after spitting up blood). *''"Holding back? The moment I give it my all, you lose."'' (To DmC Dante about him holding back). *''"You're a real lady killer, aren't ya, kid?"'' (To DmC Dante after he cut Nevan in half). *''"You're the one whose out of his depth, you emo fuck!"'' (To DmC Dante while in Devil Trigger). *''"Nephelim, eh kid? Explains how you got me earlier."'' (To DmC Dante upon realizing his lineage). Gallery Dante.jpg|DMC3 Dante Dante 2.jpg|Marvel VS Capcom 3 Dante (Devil May Cry).png|Dante in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. dante2.png|DMC4 Dante MAKE IT RAIN ON A THOT.jpg|Anime Dante DMC2 DANTE.png|DMC2 Dante DMC1 DANTE.png|DMC1 Dante cookie jar.jpg|DMC4 Dante 2 DMC5_Dante_on_Motorcycle.png|DMC5 Dante DMC5_Dante.png|DMC5 Dante 2 bVFlG2j.jpg|Dante And Beryl (DMC Volume 2) Dmc5_Dantes_render.png|DMC5 Dante Trivia *Dante's design was partially copied of Leon Kennedy, as Devil May Cry began as a beta concept of Resident Evil 4 before becoming its own game. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Demon Category:Demon Hunter Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Half Human Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hunters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Mascots Category:Nunchaku Wielders Category:Playable Character Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Characters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Sword Wielders Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Missile User Category:Bombers Category:Flight Users Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Warrior Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Darkness Users